Bodyguard
by mar-mel1
Summary: um.
1. New Horizons

_Hello beautiful people, this is a new take on a Calzona fic, Arizona has left her crappy acting career at home and moved to Seattle hoping to expand her life. There she meets Mark and Callie who turn out to be her neighbors.Callie works as a bodyguard while studying to be an Orthopedic Surgeon to pay the bills. Arizona's life takes a turn and becomes famous, seeking Callie for protection she falls in love... will Callie love her back? All rights belong to Shonda and ABC.. enjoy_

Arizona Robbins was never one to fear people, or anything...she grew up a marine brat. As a child she was always on the go, moving around a lot, never staying at a place long enough for her to make friends.

Now two weeks before her 28th birthday Arizona found herself in Seattle. Leaving her parents was hard, specially since the loss of Tim (her brother). Her dad became harsh in character and her mother lost the ability to smile. Arizona needed a fresh start, a different view of things.

Moving to Seattle was a big step, Arizona felt very proud of herself and also very scared, scared of how hard it would be to fit in.

Arizona was an actress...or she thought she was. She had done a couple of minor roles in some commercials back home. She was the new face of Nike but it wasn't enough for her, Arizona had auditioned for every role back home but she felt that no one took her seriously, with killer dimples, and the smile of an angel, and eyes as blue as the sea.. who would?

She decided to move to Seattle to do some teathre work, a couple of plays wouldn't hurt her record.

Moving in to her apartment was a difficult task. She managed to pack everything by herself, but moving everything up to the 5th floor would bring a level of difficulty Arizona had not mentally or physically prepared herlsef for.

Tim's old truck came in handy, she pulled up to the front of the apartment complex. Took a deep breath and reminded herself that her father 'the colonel' didn't raise her to be a wuss.

Arizona took a box of the back of the truck and walked inside. On her way in a tall man approached her "Hey Blondie, I'm Mark" he smiled at her "I'm Arizona Robbins, new to town which would explain all the boxes" she smiled back.

Mark turned to look at the dusty truck that was park outside "Ah, do you plan on moving all that in by your self?" He asked pointing out that there was a lot of boxes on that truck

Arizona turned to look at the direction Mark was pointing "Well not today, maybe eventually" she responded letting out a small chuckle

"This is Seattle Blondie, it rains here constantly, wait down here I'll go get my best friend and we will help you" he said turning towards the elevator

But before Arizona could respond the door had closed. She turned to face the man standing behind the desk

"Hi, I'm Arizona.. I'm moving in to 502, I was told you would have a key for me?" She miled at the man

"Well hello stranger, name is Richard Webber. I've been here 15 years and I've never seen one of you around" he said looking for the key on one of the drawers

"One of me?" Arizona asked confused

"People usually come here because they're running from something or they want to disappear and you don't look like you would kill a fly" he said laughing

Arizona's expression cleared "I'm... neither"? She responded sounding less confident than before "I just want to expand my horizons a bit" she managed

Richard looked at the blond "And you thought Seattle was a good idea for exploring?" He asked hanging her the key

The elevator door rang on que, Mark stepped out first and with him was the most gorgeous woman Arizona had ever layed eyes on, a tall brunette with the most beautiful brown eyes and caramel skin, legs that went on for miles, curves to die for and the warmest smile Arizona had ever seen.

"Blondie this is my best friend Callie. Callie this is Arizona Robbins, shes new to town and needs help with her things" Mark said standing between the two

Callie was as lost as Arizona, neither of them moved. A few moments went by before Mark decided to break the awkward silence "okay that was.. how about those boxes huh" he said watching the two women closely.

Callie smiled at theblond standingin front of her "Welcome to Seattle, you'll love it here" she said

Arizona smiled back "I think you're right, I'm starting to like it already" Arizona said with the biggest grin on her face.


	2. Boxes

All rightsbelong to Shonda and ABC.. enjoy

Standing outside Callie looked at Mark "You weren't kidding when you said she had a lot of boxes to move" Callie said rubbing her forehead

Arizona could admit she did pack a bit extra "it's not that bad" she responded

Mark and Callie looked at each other again "not that bad? Girl you packed for 10 people" Callie laughed

It was 3 pm in Seattle and that meant that it was HOT, so hot you could melt. The trio picked up a box each and headed inside. They continued the same routine till all the boxes were in the lobby, that was the hardest part Arizona thought.

Arizona turned to look at the taller woman, Callie was sweaty and my lord did her skin look gorgeous.. there was no doubt in Arizona's mind that Callie was crazy sexy. Callie could feel Arizona stare at her and asked "so what apartment is yours?"

"502" Arizona waved the key in front of Callie who smiled

"Well, it looks like we'll see each other every day, we are in 504, right in front of you.

Arizona did her best to try to hide the excitement she felt towards that statement. Doing their best to fit as many boxes in to the elevator as they could while still having room for the 3 of them.

Callie pressed the number 5 on the elevator and watched the door close. Reaching the fifth floor, Mark stepped out taking 3 boxes with him. "This is it blondie, this is your new home, this was Callie's old apartment so it still smells just like it used to when she was here, it might still be decorated and clean"

Arizona opened the door taking a deep breath in, it smelled like lavender. She turned to look at Callie wondering why she didn't live here anymore, wondering if Callie and Mark were together.

No time for questions now, half her stuff was still downstairs. "You guys get these boxes inside and I'll bring the rest up, and y'all can get to know each other a bit more" Mark winked before heading down again.

Callie rolled her eyes at Mark's comment "He can be an ass at times" she said picking up 2 of the heaviest boxes. Arizona watched Callie picked the boxes up with no trouble. "You're very strong" she said struggling with a box, " my job is very demanding" Callie responding picking up another two boxes

Are you a cop?" Arizona asked

Callie let out a laugh, "You think I could be a cop? Callie asked picking up the last box

Arizona laughed "Yeah, you do look like you could be, am I wrong? She asked sitting down on the floor

"Kinda, my job is a little different" Callie said joining her on the floor.

With that Mark appeared again with the rest of Arizona's boxes.

Once all the boxes were in the apartment they headed next door for some very needed water. In the mist of a conversation with Mark he invited Arizona to Joe's, "what's Joe's?" Arizona asked wiping the sweat of her neck

"Joe's is our hangout place, it's a nice bar/restaurant. You'll never find another place like it" Mark responded

"Plus you can meet a couple of our friends" Callie came out of a room wearing a nice fitting blue blouse and a really nice pair of skinny jeans, but to top it off she had the sexiest leather jacket on earth. This woman was going to drive Arizona insaine.

"Yeah, let me just change in to something nicer" Arizona said

Walking next door to change in to something less sweaty and stinky. She picked a white button down shirt that showed a bit of cleavage and a pair of black skinny jeans that made her was pop. She new Callie would drool over her.


	3. Jaw Dropping

I _really apriciate all the positive feedback. im trying to please everyone, I am thinking about a few suggestions I've recieved but I dont know.. Arizona has to meet eveyone first and get the acting job that changes everything. so be patient._ All rights belong to Shonda and ABC.. enjoy

Arizona stood in front of the apartment of two strangers she met only hours before, trying to find a reason why this wasn't a good idea. Not finding a reason she nocked, the door opened in seconds.

Callie stood in awe, this couldn't possibly be her new sweaty, messy neighbor. Callie looked at Arizona from head to toe, trying to pick her jaw up from the floor. "Are you going to let me in or are you gonna keep staring at me like you've seen a ghost?" Arizona asked running her hand through her hair

"Uh- yeah- come in" Callie managed to say before Mark yelled from his room "Is that blondie?!" Arizona stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Yes Mark, it's _Arizona_ " Callie emphasised the importance of the name

Turning to face the blind who was now sitting on the couch "I'm sorry he calls you that, he's horrible with nicknames" she laughed slowly sitting next to Arizona

Arizona watched how careful Callie was "You know I don't bite.. unless you ask me to" Arizona winked at Callie

Callie's eyes went wide "Is that so? And how many people have asked you to bite them before? I mean if it's not too personal?" She said leaning closer towards Arizona

With a smug grin Arizona looked at Callie "You can be the judge of that, I'm hot! there's a lot of women who would love a bite" She said with the biggest smile she had

"You can kill anyone with those dimples.. but you're alright" Callie said getting up to check on Mark, trying to hide the heat that just went through her body. Arizona wasn't wrong, that woman was _HOT_. And did she just say 'women' as if she's never been with a man? Was Arizona gay?

Those questions had to be answered later. Mark was finally ready "I'm sorry I took a bit long, you'll get to meet little Grey. He said picking up his car kees.

"Who's little Grey?" Arizona asked as they all made their way out

"Lexie, her name is Lexie and she's Mark's girlfriend" Callie said walking behind Arizona

"You _are_ horrible with nicknames, why little Grey? Are the cliche 'babe' and 'baby' too mainstream for you?" She laughed

Callie gave Arizona an 'I told you so' look before opening the car door so arizona could get in, sliding next to her she kept a little distance

"Again, I don't bite" Arizona said leaning in to Callie's ear

Callie's body shook a little and Mark interrupted the moment they were having "Lexie is at the Hospital right in front" Mark said pointing at the Hospital

Arizona's face grew a worried expression and he noticed "Nooo, not like that, we're all wanting to be doctors. I will be the most _AMAZING_ plastic surgeon in the east coast and here as well, Callie is going to be an Ortho God" he said giving callie a look

"Goddess, or 'badass with a scalpel' works too" she said not really looking at anyone in particular

"I thought you said you were a cop" Arizona asked callie

"No, _you_ said I could be one. I said my job was a bit different, I have a side job that pays very well" Callie said. Before Arizona had a chance to ask what that job was Callie was opening the pasenger car door as this very pretty dark haired woman walked in

"Such a gentleman" Lexie said before turning in and giving Mark a kiss

Turning around she noticed the blonde woman sitting close to Callie

Extending her arm and a warm smile "Lexie Grey, damn callie how do you always manage to get such beautiful women?" She asked giving Arizona a hand shake

But before Callie could say anything Mark had "That's Arizona babe, she bought Callie's apartment and we helped her move in. She's straight I bet"

"No, I'm the gayest of the gays, I'm lesbianic" Arizona said watching three jaws drop


	4. Calling All The Doctors

All rights belong to Shonda and ABC.. _here's Arizona meeting almost everyone._

With Arizona's statement, and after managing to pick up their jaws from the floor, everyone headed inside the bar.

Once inside they made it to a table filled with several people. Arizona stayed back, watching callie and Mark say hello to everyone.

Reaching for Arizona's hand (like it was something they've done before) Callie pulled her up to the table.

"Guys this is Arizona Robbibs, she moved in to my old apartment today" forgetting she was still holding on to Arizona

Arizona smiled looking down at their linked hands

"Arizona this is Owen Hunt, he just came back from the Army and is now thinking about becoming a Trauma Surgeon, dating Cristina Yang" she said pointing at the red haired man who waved back

"Cristina Yang, force to be reckoned with and wants to go in to Cardio" Cristina leaned in to take a look at the blond "gotta love a heart" she said winking

Before Callie could introduce the darker blond she felt a strong arm tap her on the shoulder "Teddy Altman, Cristina's competition and mentor, Owen and I met in the Army a few years ago" the other woman said

Meredith was sitting on the other side of Cristina, a little tipsy "This is Meredith Grey, Ellis Grey's daughter prodigy.. wanting to specialize in General Surgery and Lexie's older sister" Meredith looked up and smiled

"Wonderboy Derek Shepard, Neuro God, amazing hair, AKA McDreamy. Meredith's boyfriend. Callie gave Derek a hug

The red head watched callie make her way to her, giving her a hug. "Addison Montgomery, Fetal and Neonital Surgery, Derek's ex, and my second best friend" Addison waved

Miranda Bailey, also going in to General Surgery and everyone's mentor. Bailey looked at Arizona giving her a smile before taking a shot

Jackson Avery and April Kepner, married last weekend, Jackson is going in to Plastics with Mark and April is also trying out Trauma". The couple smiled

And of course you know Mark and Lexie Plastics and Neuro, the best friend and little Grey, AKA McSteamy and 'Lexiepedia'

Last but not least this is Alex Karev, Peds surgery" Alex gave Arizona a wave before getting up and walking to the bar

Arizona watched as Alex walked away "that guy wants to go in to Peds? He wants yo work with babies?" Arizona asked confused

Bailey laughed "Tough exterior but a very warm heart" taking another shot

Alex walked back with a tray of shots for everyone. He made a joke here and there and Arizona realized that Bailey was right. Alex was nice.

Arizona excused herslef to go to the restroom, not knowing Where it was she asked Callie to take her, the group watched as the women made their way through the crowd.

"This is it" Callie said pointing at the door

Arizona entered the restroom ans watched Callie walk in behind her. "I'll wash my hands and wait right here" Callie smiled

A couple minutes later Arizona walked out, and just as promised Callie was standing by the sink. Arizona looked at the Latina. "You're very protective aren't you?" she asked turning the water on

Callie walked up behind Arizona. Slowly leaning down to Arizona's ear, "I protect beautiful things" she whispered. Arizona turned around facing Callie, she lifted an eyebrow seductively "Is that so?" her voice a bit deeper

Leaning in to Arizona and slowly capturing her lips in hers, the kiss was smooth and slow at first, hands started roaming over curves, Arizona's hand reached Callie's amazing ass before giving it a small squeeze, a moan scaped Callie's lips "We should stop" Callie said pulling away from Arizona and walking back out.

Arizona followed the beautiful Latina back to the table. taking a seat next to Mark. That kiss made fireworks go off inside her, she managed to compose herself enough to carry on the conversation.

The group laughed and talked for hours, never had Arizona felt as welcomed as she did today. She still had a couple questions but for now she would just enjoy everyone's company. She couldn't possibly believe all these people would soon be doctors.


	5. AN

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I dont know if Callie should remain Callie or if I should make her G!P.. help?


	6. Calliope

_All rights belong to Shonda and ABC. thank you guys for the awesome suggestions. I know most want Callie to be G!p and that's a big change in what I wanted for this story._

After a couple weeks of managing to unpack all of her boxes and putting together all her furniture, Arizona wanted to talk to Callie. After many failed attempts she gave up, that woman was always so busy between school and her secret job she would hardly spend time at home.

Seattle weather was a little hard to get used to. Arizona found it hard to do her daily running under all the rain. Rain always put her in a gloomy mood.

It was Friday night and Arizona was sitting on her couch with a bowl of popcorn ready to watch her favorite show "Rizzoli and Isles". She has managed to instal her t.v. over the fire place. Looking over, the blonde saw a white piece of paper inside the fire place.

Walking over to pick up what was left of the paper she read "My beautiful Calliope, your mother loves you and she will learn yo accept who you are" the rest of the letters were barely visible and most of it was gone. At the end of the paper it read"-love, Dad and Aria"

"Calliope, that's an interesting name, beautiful just like her" Arizona thought. A loud knock removed her from her thoughts. Arizona walked over to the door

On the other side was the gorgeous Latina who drove Arizona insaine, "What an honor Calliope, come in" she said stepping away from the door

Callie walked in and looked at Arizona "What did you just call me? How do you know my name?" Callie said standing in the middle of the room

Arizona help up the burnt piece of paper "I found this in the fire place, I love your name, is Aria your sister?" The blond started rambling

"You sure do have a lot of questions, but how about you offer me a glass of wine and I'll answer some" she said looking at the blonde woman

"Yeah absolutely, sit" Arizona offered her couch

Callie sat down, before Arizona had a chance to hand the glass of red over to the Latina she saw Callie and the couch fall. The loud crash made Mark break through the door in seconds, making sure everyone was okay

"Who the hell put this couch together blondie"? Mark asked picking up some pieces of wood

Arizona's face went red "I did, I knew it was too easy"

Everyone let out a laugh. Mark and Callie put the couch back together the right way. And Arizona watched Callie close, she watched the woman's muscles pop and my gosh was that woman crazy hot

After the couch was fixed Mark excused himself "Lexie is coming over in a few, I'll let you know when it's safe for you to come back in" he said looking at Callie who simply just rolled her eyes

"Oh, so that's why you're here" Arizona's perky voice broke the silence

"No, I'm here because you don't have any friends and I'm not working tonight" Callie blushed trying to play it cool

"Yeah sure.. sit and we'll watch some TV and talk a bit" Arizona said returning her attention to the show

"I love RI, I think I'm Jane" Callie said very proud

"I think you could be Calliope, you have a badass persona"

Returning her attention to the tv, both stealling glances.

After the show was over Arizona turned on some music and turned to look at Callie

"Time to talk" Callie said

"Sure is" Arizona responded

"So why Seattle?" Callie asked after they picked a song.

"I needed a change. After my brother died I just needed a change, I wanted to get up and see something other than the sadness on my moms face or the anger my dad had and grew each day. So I saw this opportunity of becoming a star and i took it" Arizona responded reaching to touch a ring she carried around her neck.

"Your turn to ask a question" callie said grabbing some popcorn

"Why do you live with Mark if you had this huge apartment all to yourself"

"Erica Hahn" Callie responded

"I'm going to assume that's your ex?" Arizona asked confused

"You would be correct, After I broke up with my girlfriend I felt less. Erica would always complain that I wasn't enough lesbian for her, but I'm bixesual. That brought a lot of problems between us till one day she just left me"

"What do you mean she just left"? Arizona asked refilling the glass

"Yeah, I came home from work and she was gone, all her stuff was gone" Callie responded taking the glass

How could anyone just leave Callie Torres? Arizona thought


	7. AN 2

Hello beautiful people, I just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. I appriciate the love. I have decided to keep Callie as Callie and I know many of you aren't going to be happy with my decision and I'm sorry about that.. I lost my best friend to cancer last year so I'll be in California this weekend, I have the next 3 chapters ready so I'll upload one soon. suggestions are always welcomed. Be kind and Love. xoxoxo- M


	8. Coming Out

_As promised here is the next chapter._ All rights belong to Shonda and ABC

"Your name is Arizona, why?" Callie asked with as much respect as she could

"Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised me to love my country. To love my family, who knew that would also mean years of bullying"

"What about you? Your name is Calliope" Arizona asked

"In Greek the meaning of the name 'Calliope' is beautiful voice or a mythological muse for epic poetry. I sing sometimes and I'm pretty good at it"

Arizona had to ask Callie to sing for her soon.

"Have you ever dated a man?" Callie asked the blonde

"No, I tried in high school but the fist time I saw a penis I cried, I looked at it and I just started crying. I felt horrible for the guy because it was a nice penis, I just didn't want it anywhere near me" she said laughing

"Poor guy" Callie said

"Tim knew long before I had a chance to tell him. My mother was supportive, I was afraid to tell my dad.. One late night while Tim and I were talking about Jessica Pena, the girls soccer captain my dad walked in. When my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins -the United States Marine Corps heard that I was a lesbian, he said he had only one question. I was prepared for, "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was, "Are you still who I raised you to be?" My father believed in country the way that your family believes in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I'm his daughter"

Callie could tell that this was a hard topic to talk about but didn't want to interrupt Arizona

"When I came out to my brother, he asked if that meant that I was going to marry a chick. He promised me he'd dance so hard at my wedding. So many of my dreams are coming true and my brother is not here, I miss my family" Arizona said wiping away a tear

"Does your family know you are bisexual?" Arizona asked taking a sip of wine

"I always liked men, I drove to Vegas a crazy weekend and married a guy named George"

"You married a guy?" That's crazy Arizona thought

"Yeah, he ended up cheating on me with his best friend. When i told my family about Erica they disowned me for a while, my mom hasn't spoken to me in 3 years, my sister tried but my mother eventually got to her. My dad was in disbelief, The man flew 3,000 miles to make me straight. With a priest! I'm lucky they didn't march into the ER swinging incense all hepped up for an exorcism" Callie joked

"I understand him, I... I never had boyfriends. Ever. I had a poster on my wall of Cindy Crawford, and it wasn't just looking at her mole. It wasn't news to my mom when I brought somebody home named Joanne. But you... you dated men your whole life, you loved men. You even married one! You're talking about 20 years of relationship, you know, he's been consistent for 20 years. And all of a sudden you're a whole new girl" Arizona placed her hand on Callie's shoulder

The questions continued for a while till Callie looked at her watch, it was a little past midnight and Callie had to go to the hospital in the morning. While Arizona was in the restroom Callie walked to the door in front and tried opening the door. Lexie's moans were very loud.

"You know you could sleep with me, I have some clothes that will fit you" Callie heard a voice behind her

Arizona was playing with fire and Callie liked it

"I'll take the couch" Callie said

"Nonsense, you'll sleep with me on my bed, it's a king, plenty of room" Arizona said walking back in to her apartment

Once inside Callie changed in to the clothes Arizona handed her.

"What side do you want?" Arizona asked standing near the bed "I'll take the left" Callie responded getting in the bed

After both women settled in Callie started to close her eyes. Arizona's bed was comfortable.

Arizona woke up around 2:30 in the morning feeling very cold. Looking over she realized that Callie had taken over most of the bed and the blanket.

"Calliope.. Callie" Arizona whispered gently shaking Callie

"Mhhm" a very sleepy voice responded

Callie's sleepy voice was incredibly sexy. "Its very cold and you took all the blanket, can I have some?" Arizona said feeling a bit guilty she woke Callie up

Callie didn't respond, instead she just turned and pulled Arizona closer to her. Wrapping her whole body over Arizona.

Arizona could feel Callie's breath on her neck as a long hand wrapped around her waist. Who was she to complain? Callie smelled amazing and was incredibly warm.

Both drifted off to sleep


	9. Cafe Fan

_Rememeber guys this weekend I'll be in California visiting my best friends grave. I'll upload the next chapter Monday. Callie will have Sofia in this story too. enjoy_ _All rights belong to Shonda and ABC. I'm sorry these chapters haven't been long, I just have been feeling a bit down._

Arizona woke up around 8, her bed was cold. She wondered where the Latina was.

Turning her attention to what seemed to be a note in her night stand.

-" _Good morning beautiful lady, I don't want you to think I ran. I have an early meeting this morning so I had to leave without saying goodbye. Plus, you looked like an angel, I couldn't possibly wake you. I made breakfast, and thank you for letting me stay over. I really missed this place. Enjoy breakfast and I'll leave you my number just in case you don't like what I made you and you wish to complain- ;)_ Callie with her phone number at the bottom

Arizona smiled slowly getting out of bed. What ever Callie had made smelled amazing. Making her way yo the kitchen she found a plate on the table.

Callie had made her an amazing sausage omelette. Taking her phone she typed the number on the note

-"Hey, the omelette was delicious, thank you- A she typed

bzzzz* Arizona's phone went off

-"Not a problem, I'll text you in a bit-C

Callie liked Arizona, like really liked her but Callie had a secret that only a couple people knew about.

"Hey Mark when you get this call me" Callie spoke to the phone

Callie went about her day, texting Arizona every chance she got. Her pretty pink bubble was popped by Mark's call.

"What's going on Callie?" Mark asked

"I'm going to tell Arizona, I really like her and I want to be honest with her" Callie said walking around the hospital

"Are you sure? That's a big thing Callie.. are you sure she'll take it well? What if she doesn't?" Mark was trying to be very supportive

"I'm sure she'll feel safer around me, I'll call her and have her meet me at the gym. I'm going to show her what I do.

Hanging up her call with Mark, Callie took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was a badass. That nobody just gets to do what she does.

Taping on Arizona's name she pressed call. In a matter of seconds the perky voice responded "Calliope, how's your day going" the blonde asked

Callie loved the way Arizona said her name. "Good, I was wondering if you wanted to see what I do, my secret job" Callie said hoping she didn't sound so corny

"Yeah! Of course I do, what do I wear and where do I meet you?" the excitement in Arizona's voice was honest

"Great! Bring workout clothes and I'll text you the address. Meet me there at 7?" Callie said

"7 it is" Arizona said before hanging up

Arizona was indeed very excited to see what this woman was so secretive about.. Callie said she wasn't a cop but something similar. Arizona wondered what could she possibly do

bzzzz* Arizona looked at the address. Typing it to Google, showing a old, rusty warehouse. She just had to wait.

Arizona couldn't just sit in her apartment for 3 hours and do nothing so, she decided to walk around handing out her resume to a bunch of local theatres.

After an hour of walking Arizona found herself at Starbucks. While ordering her phone went off, her mother was calling.

"Hey mom" she said

"How's Seattle honey" her mom asked

"Not so bad. I've been handing out my resume in hopes for a call back soon"

"Oh honey, you had made something of yourself here, at home, why restart?" Barbara asked

"Doing a couple of commercials and being the face of Nike for five minutes is not making something of myself mom, I need to be bigger, better. I know what I can do! I was born an actress". Arizona whined

"It is! But I didn't call to argue, I just wanted to tell you that we miss you and we wanted to see how you were doing. Have you met a nice girl?" She asked

"Yes mom I've met a nice girl but we barely met" Arizona said blushing

"I'm just saying, no one wants to spend their birthday on their own" Barbara said

"I know my birthday is coming up mom and you know I don't celebrate it"

"Arizona" the barista said

"I have to go mom, we'll talk soon. Say hi to dad for me. I love you" she hung up and made her way to the voice that called her

"You're Arizona Robbins! I read something about you in a magazine" the woman said in a flirty tone

"Yeah, that's me" Arizona smiled

"You're hot" the woman blurted

"Thank you" Arizona said full dimples showing

"I'm Leah Murphy" the woman said extending her hand for a shake

Well it's nice to know I have a fan" Arizona said taking the woman's hand and giving it a shake

"I'm here every day if you want to stop by" Leah said before going back to what she was doing

Making her way back to her seat she noticed a woman staring at her. This woman looked familiar. Taking a good look at the woman it finally clicked. Arizona was being stared at by none other than Shonda Rhimes, THE Shonda Rhimes.


End file.
